Come home with me
by FireCat1
Summary: After the death of Kronos and the destruction of the aerthosphere, Stahn and Rutee have to deal with goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny. The characters etc. all belong to Namco.  
  
I'm finally gonna make a just Stahn and Rutee fic. I always wanted to make one, but somehow Kyle always found his way in. I will try my hardest not to do that, since a lot of people just want a Stahn and Rutee fic.  
  
  
  
Come home with me  
  
  
  
Kronos fell to the floor, panting and cursing. He muttered one last thing under his breath, then fell flat, dead. The four swordian masters cheered happily. They had saved the world from a threatening disaster, but now it was fine. Or so it seemed. For no apparent reason the large crystal, the eye of Atamoni, started to malfunction and self destruct.  
  
With out another option the masters obeyed their swordian's wishes and plunged them into the eye. The four heroes watched the living swords, waiting for something.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Go now!"  
  
"Don't lose this chance we're giving you!"  
  
"Go back, live, and rebuild this world! The world is safe in your hands!"  
  
The group hurriedly left the flying mass and headed toward their own flying ship, the Draconis. With in seconds of their departure from the flying Dycroft, a large explosion accured, sending a shock wave out across the whole aerthosphere. After a short period of time the crust covering the planet vanished and the world was safe from impending evil.  
  
  
  
Stahn looked at his door when he heard a soft knocking. He did not feel like talking to anyone, not yet. The Draconis was still flying, taking them back to Seinegald, where they would be proclaimed heroes of the aerth'er wars.  
  
The door slowly opened and Rutee popped her head in. Stahn gave her a quick glare then swirled around so she wouldn't see his tear stained face. Rutee entered cautiously then shut the door behind her.  
  
She sat down next to Stahn on his bed, and let him pretend he didn't notice her. After a minute or so Stahn got tired of her silence.  
  
"What do you want?! Can't you see I don't want anyone around!?"  
  
Rutee sighed at him and looked at him deeply, as if saying she understood. Stahn picked up on her thought and, once again, began to cry.  
  
Rutee held Stahn as he cried. She had cried secretly in her own room, until she felt content with herself and at peace with Atwight. Stahn had cried openly when they boarded the ship, but went running off as soon as the ship was steady enough.  
  
Stahn clung to Rutee's arms as she pulled back to look at him. Seeing he did not wish to be looked at, she went back to holding him. They stayed together for what seemed like hours. In despair they found comfort in each other's embrace.  
  
  
  
When the Draconis landed they were rushed to the palace to be rewarded. After a long session with the king they were free to go and relax in the palace, until the morning came.  
  
  
  
Rutee walked down the glittering hallways. She had no use for sleep now. She had done everything in her life that could be done. She had no mission anymore. With her orphanage saved, and the world as well, there was no need for her to wander around anymore, but it was instinct to her.  
  
As she wondered what she might do with herself she wandered out into the courtyard. She looked up when she heard the faintest of crying. Sitting on the fountain in the dark, Stahn sat huddled into a ball, sobbing his heart out.  
  
Rutee ran to him quickly and kneeled beside him. Stahn looked up to see Rutee, eye level with him. He brushed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to smile. When he saw Rutee not convinced he once again began to cry. He felt Rutee stroke his hair, much like she had when he had cried when Ilene had jumped form the aerthosphere.  
  
Stahn soon stopped crying, feeling a nice soothing wave come over him. Rutee continued to brush his hair, calming him down. After awhile Stahn had no more tears left and his eyes turned to their normal shade.  
  
When Stahn looked back at Rutee she was smiling at him. He smiled a true smile back at her and put his head on her shoulder. Stahn grabbed her sides when she stood up, taking him to his feet as well.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
Stahn looked at her blankly. "Go where?"  
  
Rutee smiled. "We'll just wander, see where we get taken." Stahn smiled as Rutee took his hand and walked with him all over the palace. Soon they were back at their rooms. Instead of separating, that night Stahn stayed with Rutee in her room.  
  
  
  
Garr watched as Stahn and Rutee sat down across from him in the kitchen. They seemed awfully cheerful, considering what had happened. When Stahn kissed Rutee, he smiled when he realized why they were so happy.  
  
"Well, now. Now that we're heroes we should return to our homes. What about you? Are you returning to your homes?"  
  
Stahn and Rutee frowned a bit. They had not discussed that.  
  
"Yes. I'm going back home."  
  
Rutee looked at Stahn with wide eyes. She adverted them down wards when they started to water, and left when she couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
  
  
The whole day Rutee had avoided Stahn, not wanting to see him. Even at dinner she sat two chairs away from him. Garr watched them carefully, as Stahn kept glancing down wards at her. Rutee never looked up, she knew he was staring at her.  
  
  
  
Stahn went running all over the castle. The guards had yelled at him at least twenty times, and soon got tired of telling him to slow down. He walked into the second floor hallway and looked around. The veranda was to his right, and the library was farther to his left and down the hall.  
  
He quickly glanced to his right, and was about to run to his left, when he noticed Rutee was standing on the veranda, looking at him.  
  
"Rutee." Stahn breathed silently.  
  
Rutee thought of running when Stahn approached her, but knew what had to be done, had to be done. She sighed as she stared up into Stahn's deep eyes. Stahn touched her cheek and watched as she began to cry. He felt guilty for it.  
  
"Please don't cry, Rutee. I'm sorry. I-I just want-"  
  
"To go home. I know. Tomorrow you can go home."  
  
"But I don't want to go home! I want to be with you!"  
  
Rutee stared at Stahn with shock. She hadn't been expecting to hear him say that. Rutee looked at Stahn, waiting for him to speak again. Stahn stood there, watching her, about to cry himself.  
  
Rutee gasped inwardly as Stahn leaned down and captured her lips. She returned the kiss, passionately, hoping for something she couldn't say. When Stahn grabbed her by her waist and tried to push himself on her she recoiled, out of his reach.  
  
Stahn looked at her confused. Rutee blushed and held her hand over her mouth as she spoke.  
  
"We-we can't do that. Last night was a mistake."  
  
Seeing Stahn's hurt expression she continued. "If you were just going to leave, you should've told me. You know I can't leave my home behind. Now you've ruined it for both of us!"  
  
Stahn tried to touch her arm, but she quickly pulled it away. When Stahn tried again to come near her, she stepped back a foot.  
  
"Just stop! You can't stay and I won't leave! It's not fair to either of us! You have to go!"  
  
"But I love you!!"  
  
Stahn quickly grabbed Rutee and pulled her into his arms. Rutee once again felt shocked, but did not fight this time. She touched Stahn's sides as she cried with him.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" She sobbed loudly, trying to pull away.  
  
Stahn took her face into his hands and looked at her deeply. "I have to go home. I have no place else to go. I have nothing now, no one."  
  
"You have me."  
  
"But you can't leave. And I must return home."  
  
"Do you wish to stay with me?" Rutee asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes." Stahn said, whole-heartedly.  
  
"Then return home.."  
  
"But-!"Stahn began, before Rutee silenced him with her finger.  
  
"Then, come home with me."  
  
Stahn stared at her a moment. Going home, to tell them that he would be leaving. So he could gather his things. Then he would go and live with Rutee.  
  
Rutee waited for him to reply.  
  
"I can't." Rutee frowned greatly and prepared to leave. "You have to come with me. I need to show you to them first, then I can come home with you."  
  
Rutee smiled happily and practically jumped into Stahn's arms, kissing him wildly. Stahn managed to pull them back to his room, before he took the night into his own hands.  
  
~The End  
  
  
  
Yeah! Rutee and Stahn are together, a lot! Um, slightly suggestive, yes, but what do you expect, they would end up together, no matter what. I thought it was cute how Rutee takes care of Stahn, considering how she used to be mean to him. I should write one where they get married! How cute, aww. 


End file.
